


Cracking Chell

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Aperture Science, Artificial Intelligence, Crack, Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, F/F, For Science!, Hesitant Sex, Holography, Human Experimentation, Lesbian Sex, Muteness, Nudity, Other, Portal 2 Spoilers, Robot Sex, Robot Tentacles, Rule 34, Science Experiments, Tentacle Sex, Testing Fic, The Companion Cube is a Voyeur, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, is this crack? i think this is crack, manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GLaDOS has found a different type of test to run, and Chell is her unwitting subject. There's nothing wrong with a little experimentation... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracking Chell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! :D I was so happy I got the chance to write this for you! I was, however, worried that you may not enjoy the cracky, pwp, dub-con nature of it, so if that's the case, please enjoy your second fic instead! :D

“This next test is a particularly interesting one…”

The pleasant female voice on the loudspeaker was the same pitch and timber that it had always been. GLaDOS was nothing if not consistent, and that made her hard to read. Still, Chell couldn’t help but sense a certain eagerness in the A.I. She had been doing these tests for so long with no one but GLaDOS for company, and she’d begun to be able to sense her “emotions”, if such a creature could be said to be capable of such things.

“It was developed by an Aperture Science intern but was scrapped before ever being used. It is labelled a test of human anatomical responsiveness to stimuli.”

Chell paused in mid stride, her leg-braces clicking to a halt on the floor of the metal hallway. Anatomical? That did not bode well.

“In the interest of full disclosure, I should really tell you that the intern was terminated for ‘Unusual and immoral behavior’ shortly after finishing the design for this test… but I’m sure that’s just a coincidence. There’s probably nothing to worry about.”

Chell sighed and shook her head. It was impossible to tell when GLaDOS was “Modifying” the truth for the sake of scare tactics and when she was being inhumanly honest. She hoped to God that this time would be the former; this test was sounding worse and worse. She looked around herself once more, but the hallway was straight and unadorned. The path behind her lead right back to the Aperture Science Personnel Elevator that had brought her here from the previous testing chamber. There was no way to portal out of here and no option but moving forward.

As she rounded the sharp corner of the hallway she came to a closed door. Before she could wonder how to open it, a panel slid aside on the wall next to her, revealing a pneumatic tube about a foot in diameter.

“Please deposit your assigned Aperture Science Portal Device into the Aperture Science Transportation Tube. It is not required for this test and will be returned to you after the test is complete. Do not place any limbs inside the transportation tube. Any limbs removed by transportation tubes will be donated to the Aperture Science Self-Esteem Fund for Girls.”

Chell pulled the portal gun to her chest instinctively. It wasn’t much, but it had been the only thing that had allowed her to make it as far as she had in this insane computerized gauntlet. Without it she would have been dropped into toxic waste or filled with bullets by a military-grade turret long ago. 

She stared at the tube hesitantly.

“Testing cannot continue until you have deposited the portal device in the Aperture Science Transportation Tube. At this time I would like to remind you that as part of a previously mentioned required test protocol, we can no longer lie to you. The portal device will be returned to you at the conclusion of the test.”

Chell groaned and hesitantly placed the gun in the glass tube. Immediately the panel closed again and she heard the telltale whoosh of the gun being shot through the pneumatic system. 

“Thank you. You may now proceed into the test chamber.”

The door in front of Chell slid open, revealing a large, empty room. What surprised Chell, however, was the Aperture Science Emancipation Grille that covered the doorway. This was new. Normally the emancipation grilles were reserved for the end of tests to prevent her from bringing things into the adjoining chambers. She had already given up her gun. What could she possibly have left that GLaDOS wanted removed?

If she’d had any other option at all, Chell would have taken it in an instant, but the only way through this was forward, and both she and the damnable A.I. knew it. With a deep breath she stepped through the blue energy field.

The first thing she noticed was that she felt lighter. It was as though a weight that she hadn’t been aware of had suddenly….

Her clothes were gone.

She looked down and gasped, moving her hands instinctively to cover her bare breasts. The standard issue orange jumpsuit that she had worn ever since waking up in the Aperture Science Relaxation Vault had been “Emancipated” by the grille, dissolving into its constituent molecules like cotton candy in a thunderstorm. 

“Oh my…” GLaDOS intoned with a touch of humor in her voice, “Now I see why you wear that baggy outfit. It helps to hide your… curves.”

Chell’s face flushed a deep red with embarrassment and anger. Was the fucking computer calling her FAT?! 

She looked down at her own body. Her long, muscled limbs glistened faintly with sweat. It was true she was no delicate little princess, all bones and sinew, but there was barely an ounce of her that wasn’t muscle. Even before she’d woken up here she had taken good care of her body, and the last few days of physically exhaustive testing and eating only what she could scrounge in the deserted facility had left her even leaner than before.

Where the hell did a damned computer get off calling her fat?

She forced herself to calm down. She realized that GLaDOS was probably just trying to rile her up. She exhaled in annoyance and looked around the room. For the first time she noticed that there were cameras on every wall, giving a three hundred and sixty degree view of her nudity, and she felt the blush rising in her cheeks. She wished that she had the portal gun so she could simply knock them off the walls. Unfortunately, they were way too high to reach, and the sheer metal offered no footholds for climbing.

The only other features of the room were another door on the opposite end, a large metal table attached to a piston in the center, and an Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube Dispenser in one corner. At the foot of the table was a thin, waist-high pillar with a large red button on it.

This was certainly unlike any of the testing chambers she had been in so far. The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her that she had gotten herself into something beyond merely jumping through portals and pushing cubes around.

Chell scowled at the camera. If she had thought there was a human on the other end of it she would have yelled at them, told them to get her the fuck out of there before she tore them a new orifice. But there was only GLaDOS, and GLaDOS was a machine. She wasn’t about to start talking to a machine like it was a human. That would be a bad precedent to start. Besides, her silence was the only real advantage that she had over the A.I. She wanted to hold onto that for as long as possible.

She let go of her breasts, realizing that any attempt at modesty was pretty much ridiculous at this point. With a sigh she headed to the red button that she knew would start whatever test was in store for her. Might as well get it over with.

Immediately upon pressing it she heard the familiar whoosh of the weighted cube dispenser behind her opening. She turned around to see a companion cube fall out and clank onto the ground.

“An Aperture Science Companion Cube has been dispensed for moral support and encouragement throughout this invasive and possibly stressful test. We would like to remind you that the companion cube cannot see, and is therefore unable to observe anything that happens. Please do not be embarrassed by its presence.”

As Chell took a step towards the cube, she felt something hard and cold wrap around her ankle. She looked down just in time to see a metallic tentacle wrap itself around her leg. She shrieked as she was pulled off her feet and more metal tendrils wrapped around her, lifting her up and pulling her back to the table, which had tilted up to a forty-five degree angle. Within moments she was soundly secured by all four limbs. She struggled against the metal arms that held her in place, but despite their slenderness they were incredibly strong, and wouldn’t budge, no matter how much she squirmed.

“Please relax…” GLaDOS intoned in her most soothing voice, “Excess physical exertion may skew the results of this test.”

Chell gasped as she felt yet another cold metal tendril slither up her side. Every muscle in her body was tensed as the appendage snaked its way across her stomach and down towards her most intimate areas..

“Subject is exhibiting stress response characteristics. Initiating Relaxation Protocol in three… two… one...”

Just when Chell thought she was going to scream, the tendril stopped advancing and began to back up. As it did, it began warming, as though an internal heater had switched on. At the same time, the harsh lights in the room dimmed and a tile along one of the side walls slid aside, revealing a small machine that flickered to life and began projecting a bright white light that quickly resolved itself into what Chell assumed was a holograph of a young woman.

The woman was pretty, in a nineteen-sixties kind of way. She had long, curly brown locks of hair that cascaded down her shoulders and she wore a short, white, one-piece dress with a red bandana tied around her neck. Her high heeled shoes clicked on the metal floor as she walked towards the table.

“Hello there, test subject,” the hologram said with a friendly grin. Chell couldn't help but notice that her voice sounded vaguely similar to GLaDOS's. “My name is Caroline. You seem to be having some trouble relaxing. Perhaps I can help with that.”

Chell gasped as the hologram leaned into the captive woman and ran her fingers lightly over her nipples. She was amazed to realize that she could actually feel the woman’s touch. She didn’t know the science behind it, whether it was force feedback waves or suspended nano-particles or some kind of quantum tunneling effect that allowed this ethereal image to cause physical sensations, but it definitely felt real enough. And despite her unease she was surprised to find that it felt… good.

Her nipple began to harden as the woman - the hologram, she was just a hologram - stroked and teased it. Chell let out a soft gasp.

“There, doesn’t this feel nice?”

Chell found herself nodding and immediately chastised herself for it. She had to admit, though, it *did* feel nice and… oh… the tentacle was moving again. 

This time, she wasn’t as tense as the metal appendage slid downward, gently pushing past the dark patch of hair between her legs. Slowly, the tendrils holding her legs began to pull them apart, allowing the other tentacle to gently probe at her soft opening.

Chell shuddered, knowing what would come next. The woman smiled down at her.

“You seem to be enjoying this,” she said with a mischievous grin, “Has it been a long time?”

Chell nodded once more. It had been a long time. She didn’t know how long she’d been asleep in cryogenics, but even before that it had been years since someone had touched her this way.

Well… no one had ever touched her *this* way, but then, this was a rather unique situation. Tentacles were not something she had ever imagined would be a major part of her sex life.

“Poor thing…” the woman said, stroking Chell’s cheek, “Just relax and let me take care of everything.”

Chell moaned and closed her eyes as the tendril began pushing slowly inside of her. It was warm and slick and flexible, and she could swear she felt it pulsing inside of her, although perhaps that was merely her own blood pulsing in her veins with each thudding heartbeat.

The tentacle pushed further inside of her, leaving her writhing with a wonderful feeling of fullness. It spun gently as it pushed into her, stroking all of her most sensitive areas.

She felt a warm sensation on her nipple and opened her eyes to see that the woman had taken it in her mouth, which felt just as hot and wet as a real mouth. She sucked gently and flicked the tip of Chell’s nipple with her skilled tongue, causing Chell to inhale sharply and push her chest out. The woman flicked it again and Chell shuddered. Her breaths began coming in short gasps. When the woman did it a third time, she couldn’t stand the intense pleasure any longer.

“Ooooooohh…” Chell whimpered, “Ohhh… ffffff… ffffuck! Oh god!”

The woman let the nub of flesh slip out of her mouth and glanced up with a look of genuine surprise that quickly faded into a grin.

“So… you can speak, after all. Interesting...”

Caroline...Chell had given up trying to think of her as a hologram… took Chell’s other nipple in her mouth and suckled it as her hand moved down to join the tentacle that had begun sliding slowly back and forth into the bound woman's sex. Her lithe fingers danced over her skin, coming to rest just below her clit, where she pressed down gently and began rubbing. Chell’s eyes rolled back for a moment as the sensations poured over her. Dimly she was aware of the tentacle beginning to expand inside her; it swelled to fill her perfectly, customizing itself to its subject.

Chell’s hips were moving now, pressing back against the table and then moving to meet the tentacle as it plunged into her. Her body was fighting to take it further inside itself with the little bit of leverage it could muster.

Caroline’s fingers moved upward just a few millimeters and came to rest directly on the sentitive nub of flesh between Chell’s legs. With a wide-eyed gasp, Chell felt herself letting go.

The orgasm started in her clit and spread outward, slamming into her body with a sudden intensity that made her spasm against her restraints. She moaned and gasped and whimpered as beautiful lights danced behind her eyelids. Wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through her, each sweeter than the last, until finally they began to ebb, trickling out into a series of shudders that left her spent and panting on the hard, metal table. 

After another minute she opened her eyes. 

The tendrils were gone. Her limbs had been freed and Caroline had disappeared completely, the wall panel having slid back into place among the others. The table beneath her was back in its original position and the lights had returned to normal. 

Blearily, Chell sat up. As her breath returned to normal she looked around, but saw nothing left of the unusual experience she had just endured. Only the companion cube remained, sitting mutely in its corner. She looked at it blankly, wondering for just a brief moment if it was judging her.

Suddenly, the door slid open, revealing the steel-lined corridor beyond. Next to the door a different panel slid aside revealing a transportation tube, in which sat her trusty portal device and a folded orange item that she assumed was another jumpsuit.

“Well done!” GLaDOS’s voice said over the intercom. She sounded inordinately pleased with herself. “Your test responses proved *very* interesting! You may now exit the testing area.”

Chell stood up on wobbly legs. She looked at the door mutely for a long while. Finally she turned and took a few steps towards the foot of the bed.

“You know what?” she said as she rested her hand on the large red button, “I think you need more data.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my wonderful Beta Nary :)


End file.
